Waar is Hermelien?
by Katie Kailz
Summary: Op een dag is Hermelien plotseling verdwenen, zit Voldemort hier achter??
1. De nieuwe leraar VTDZK

The Kruml Storie  
  
"Ik ben benieuwd wie onze nieuwe leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten is!" zei Hermelien tegen haar vrienden terwijl ze naar het lokaal Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten liepen. "Hij of zij was ook niet bij het openingsbuffet aanwezig, dus ik denk." verder kon Hermelien niet komen. Voor haar stond het gezicht wat ze juist NIET wou zien ; forse lichaamsbouw, brede wenkbrauwen, strak postuur; ze stond oog in oog met niemand minder dan haar geliefde Viktor Kruml, de held uit duizenden.  
  
"Hallo Cherm-o-line, ik cheb je chemist!" zei hij vrolijk tegen haar & hij gaf Hermelien een kus op haar wang. "Viktor.ik.ik." Hermelien kon niet meer uit haar woorden komen, ze staarde met haar open mond naar de gedaante die voor haar stond ; het kon toch niet waar zijn?!?!?! "We zijn blij je te zien, Viktor!" viel Ron haar in de rede. "Maar, waarom ben je hier eigenlijk? Je moet toch niet je hele schoolperiode hier over doen, hè ? Of wel soms?" "Nee.dat absoluut niet!" antwoordde Kruml snel & hij wendde zich wendde zich weer tot Hermelien. "Cheb je mij ook erg chemist? Ik dacht al, anders is ze nooit zo stil." "euh.Viktor.ik.." zei ze weer & dit keer mompelde ze er nog wat achterna. Inmiddels was de hele klas gearriveerd & gingen ze allen naar binnen.  
  
"Welchom allemaal ! Ik ben jullie nieuwe leraar Verweer techen de Zwarte Kunsten. Zoals iedereen chier al weet, is mijn naam Viktor Kruml, en ik ben gespecialiseerd in het Zwerkballen." Terwijl Kruml verder ging met zijn les, bespraken Harry & Hermelien hun eigen dingen : "Dit is echt een ramp!Straks ontdekt ie 't nog ! Nee, ik wel hem echt niet kwetsen, maar." en zo ging het de hele les door.  
  
"Ah, eindelijk lunchpauze !Ik rammel gewoon !" zei Ron & hij rende als een speer naar de grote zaal. De grote zaal was dit keer bijna helemaal leeg, er waren enkel een paar Huffelpufs & meer niet. Harry & zijn vrienden gingen aan de lege tafel van Griffoendor zitten. "Ik snap niet dat het hier zo rustig is, anders zitten er altijd duizenden leerlingen hier, maar nee hoor, nu niet, nu Kruml leraar is zitten ze alleen maar aan zijn nek te hangen. Ik wou dat ik zo beroemd was."zei Ron met een stem, vol met jaloezie. "Waarover zaten jullie trouwens net te smoezen, ik zag het wel! Is er iets met Kruml of zo?" vroeg hij aan Hermelien. "Eigenlijk niet nee, maar. ja. ach, vorig jaar. en nu." antwoorde Hermelien daarop & ze keek hem met angstige blik aan. "Wat vorig jaar? Is er soms echt iets mis?!?!?!"vroeg Ron weer.  
  
"Laat haar maar even gaan Ron, ze heeft al genoeg aan haar hoofd." zei Harry die Hermelien voor was met het antwoorden van Rons vraag. "Ik vertel het je straks wel, als we alleen zijn." En Harry ging verder met het eten van zijn pompoentaart.  
  
Toen ze klaar waren met eten, gingen ze alledrie naar hun les; Harry & Ron naar waarzeggerij en Hermelien naar haar les Voorspellend Rekenen. "Wat is er nou loos tussen Kruml & Herm?" vroeg Ron, nog ongeduldiger dan ooit. "Nou," zie Harry nogal aarzelend, "Je weet dat Kruml & Hermelien iets gehad hebben met elkaar, toch? Nou,. Kruml heeft..." Harry slikt even. "Kruml heft 't toen met Hermelien gedaan.." "Wat??? Heeft Hermelien 't met Kruml gedaan???? Jak ! Ik dacht dat zoenen al ernstig was op mijn leeftijd !!!! Maar ga verder." zei Ron & hij trok een vies gezicht. "En. Kruml heeft nu nog steeds met Hermelien. maar," Harry stopt even... "Maar, Herm heeft een groot geheim; ze is namelijk bi & is nu al op een meisje." "WAT???HERMELIEN BI? dit verzin je ! je wilt me gewoon smerige praatjes laten horen, terwijl je weet dat ik dat helemaal niet mag van mijn ma! JAK!!!! HERMELIEN BI???" met een verontwaardigd gezicht keek hij naar Harry, die antwoordde met de woorden : "Ja, het is echt waar. Herm is het echt." Er viel een stilte, ademloos keken harry & ron elkaar aa, beide met de zelfde gedachten ; Hermelien bi !!! De stilte werd door een voorbijganger: "Hallo Harry & Ron, weten jullie waar mijn lieve kleine Cherm-o-line is?" het is Kruml, hij blijft even staan & als geen van beide antwoord, loopt hij weer weg. "En die heeft 't met Hermelien gedaan?!?!?!?!?Pfff.Ze had mij nog beter uit kunnen kiezen om haar te ontmaagden !!!Tssss.." Mompelde Ron tegen Harry, terwijl ze Kruml nakeken.  
  
Toen de lessen afgelopen waren, gingen Harry & Ron naar Hermelien, die zoals altijd weer eens met haar neus tussen de boeken zat. "Waarom heb je mij dat nooit vertelt ? Dat je het bent? En waarom vertel je 't Kruml niet gewoon ?!?!?! Dat is toch veel beter voor ons allemaal ?!?! Of niet soms?" zei Ron tegen Hermelien, die gewoon door ging met het lezen van haar boek. "Zo Griffel, wat hoor ik ? Krijg je op je kop van die roodharige Wezel? Logisch hè ? Dat komt natuurlijk doordat je een modderbloedje bent !!!" zei een sluwe, medelijloze stem achter ze. "Wegwezen, Malfidus! We hebben je nu niet nodig hier ! Ga toch lekker je zelf pesten! Hup, wegwezen, nu !!!" het was de stem van Kruml, professor Kruml, tegenwoordig. "Ja, professor. Ik zal 't niet meer doen, hoor." en Draco liep met een rood hoofd weg. "hahaha ! zie 'm lopen ! hahaha!!!" Harry & Ron waren in de lach geschoten van het aangezicht van een Rode kop van hun aardsvijand, Draco Malfidus. "Cherm-o-line, kan ik che spreken?" Ohjee nu zal je 't hebben. denkt Hermelien. En ze loopt samen met Kruml naar zijn kantoortje. "En, hoe is het met mijn lieve kleine Cherm-o-line?" vraagt Kruml aan haar. "Ja, euh. Wat zal ik zeggen. 't gaat wel lekker." antwoordde Hermelien onzeker. "Zeg maar niks, mijn kleine schat." zei Viktor & hij zoende haar vurig in haar hals. "Oh, Viktor..ik heb je zoooooo gemist!!!"zei Hermelien, al wat minder onzeker.. "Ik chouw ook, mijn hart chaat te keer als een idioot." zei Viktor. "Dat komt zeker door mij, hè?" Toen ze dat gezegd had, werd Viktor helemaal wild, samen met Hermelien bedreef hij de liefde, midden in zijn kantoortje. 


	2. Hermelien's verdwijning

"Waar is Hermelien, eigenlijk ?" vroeg Harry s'avonds aan Ron, het was al bijna 11 uur. "Ik weet niet, ze ging vanmiddag met Kruml mee, maar waar ze nu is? Misschien zit ze weer bij Jammerende jenny, je weet maar nooit, waarschijnlijk heeft ze het tegen hem gezegd & is ze nu aan het huilen in die oude Meidenplee."antwoorde Ron hierop. "Ja, dat zal 't zijn, anders is ze nooit zo lang weg & komt ze zeker niet zo laat terug."  
  
De volgende Ochtend. "Goedemorgen, Harry ! Lekker geslapen?" roept Ron opgewekt, en hij geeft Harry een por in zijn zij. "Moet je eens naar buiten kijken ! 't heeft weer 'ns gesneeuwd op Zweinstein!!!" Harry stapte uit zijn bed & keek door het grote raam naar buiten. Daar zag hij Hagrid al met een grote Kerstboom aan komen lopen. "Is het nu al weer kersttijd? Het is nog maar November !!!" zei Ron verontwaardigd. "Blijkbaar wel. Trouwens, ik ga aan Herm vragen hoe het gisteren is gegaan toen ze het tegen Kruml had gezegd, ik wil wel eens weten, hoe hij uit zijn dak gaat." zei Harry tegen zijn beste vriend, en hij kleedde zich aan & liep naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Hermelien zat weer met een boek voor haar neus & leek harstikke blij.. "En. Hoe is 't gegaan gister? heb je het hem verteld? Ja toch zeker? Of niet?" vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig. "Nou. euh. ik heb alleen maar leuke dingen gedaan. Ik bedoel. ik heb nergens over gesproken ofzo." antwoordde Hermelien. "Ah, Gatsie !" Ron was inmiddels ook bij 't gezelschap gaan staan & had het laatste zinnetje gehoord. "Toch niet weer smerig gedaan?" vroeg hij op een toon, alsof hij een bezorgde Vader was. Hermelien knikte. Ron trok een gezicht, alsof hij slakken moest gaan eten en zei : "Mijn ma zegt dat ik daar nog te jong voor ben," hij slikte even, "Ik ben pleite !!!" en Ron liep weg naar de Grote Zaal voor het Ontbijt. "Meisjes!!!" voegde Harry er aan toe & hij rende Ron achterna.  
  
Daar zat ze dan, helemaal alleen in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Ze had geen zin om in de Grote Zaal te ontbijten, ze had even geen zin om al dat gescheld over haar aan te horen. Ze had gisteren zo genoten van Viktor, dat ze helemaal vergeten was dat ze ook een oogje op Parvati had, en die ze even graag wilde als Viktor.  
  
Plotseling werd de stilte verstoord door een zacht getik tegen het grote raam in de leerlingenkamer, het was een grote bosuil, met een heel klein gouden envelopje aan zijn poot. Hermelien opende het envelopje en zag dat er een klein exemplaar van een gouden Snaai in zat. Die vloog naar haar oor & Hermelien hoorde plots een zacht stemmetje iets in haar oor fluisteren. Het was de stem van Viktor, die gaf haar een opdracht die ze uit moest voeren. En Hermelien, deed dat maar al te graag.  
  
Toen ze klaar zijn met ontbijten, gingen Harry & Ron naar hun eerste les : een blokuur toverdranken van Prof. Sneep. "Bah! Hier heb ik dus totaal GEEN zin in!" zei Ron een beetje chago tegen Harry. "Ik heb er ook geen zin in om 2 uur lang tegen een bleke, vette kop van die gare oude sneep te kijken . Wedden dat ie mij weer moet hebben???" antwoorde Harry hierop & ze liepen naar het lokaal toe.  
  
"Waar is Hermelien eigenlijk?" vroeg Harry als hij in de klas geen spoor van Hermelien kon vinden. "Ach.. Zet haar toch uit je kop Harry! Ze vermaakt zich heus wel hoor.." zei Ron en hij ging weer verder met het Fopboek wat hij van zijn de tweeling had gekregen. "Maar Ron.." "Laat haar nou eens 1 keertje te laat zijn! Jij hebt er toch niks aan als ze op tijd komt??" ging Ron een beetje chago verder met zijn boek. "Ja maar.." "Wat 'ja maar..' Potter? Is er iets mis? NEE! dus steek je neus niet in andere zaken dan mijn les Toverdranken, meneer Potter!!!" Harry zuchte, dat Sneep zich er nu ook weer mee moest bemoeien, vond hij helemaal niks.. "Ja professor.." antwoordde Harry & hij ging dus maar verder met zijn toverdrank. Waar kan Hermelien toch zijn? Ze zou toch niet weer huilend bij Jammerende Jenny zitten? Nee, de vorige keer dat ze ruzie hadden was veel & veel erger. Maar. Waar was ze dan???????  
  
Als hun laatste lesuur is afgelopen, gaan ze naar de Grote Zaal voor het Avondeten. "Herm is er nog steeds niet.." zei Harry, met zijn ogen zoekend naar een glimp van Hermelien. "Nee toch? Je begint nu al weer over haar!! Ze is vast ziek of zo, er is niks ergs met 'r hoor!"viel Ron hem in de rede. "Ah, daar's de post!" voegde hij eraan toe & hij keek of hij zijn kleine Uil Koe ook aan kwam vliegen. "Hè?" hoorden ze Marcel Lubbermans zeggen, die met open mond naar de lucht stond te staren. "Dat.. dat.. dat is.." verder kon hij niet komen, want hij was flauw gevallen.. Leo, de Griffoendor die altijd verslag bracht bij de Zwerkbalwedstrijden, slaakte een gil. Draco Malfidus was nu ook, samen met zijn Zwadderaars opgestaan om het vreemde Schepsel te bewonderen. Duizenden gezichten kregen nu ook door, dat er iets mis was & richten hun aandacht ook op dat vreemde ding.  
  
Het schepsel landde op de tafel van Griffoendor, precies voor Harry's neus, en hij spatte open. Uit het ding kwamen plotseling duizenden, ja;duizenden spinnen uitgekropen, gevolgd door een reusachtige spin, de spin die Harry & Ron in hun 2e schooljaar voor het eerst hadden gezien; Aragog. Hij was nu nog groter geworden, veel meer gespierder & met zijn gezicht nog woester dan ooit.. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Ron gilde, dat werd daarna gevolgd door andere leerlingen. hij rende naar het uiteinde van de zaal, en bleef daar in een hoekje staan kijken, uit de buurt van de duizenden spinnen..  
  
Aragog liep op Harry af, en zei: "Mijn Heer vroeg of ik je dit wilde geven." Harry zag dat Aragog een grote rol Perkament in een van zijn poten had, en het aan hem gaf. Zo te zien was het een oude rol, nog van in de tijd van Harry's ouders, of zelfs eerder. Harry keek om zich heen, Aragog was samen met zijn mede spinnen van de aardbodem verdwenen..  
  
"Ik zou hem als ik jouw was, niet zelf open maken, Harry." zei een bekende oude wijze stem. Het was prof. Perkamentus, het Schoolhoofd. Prof. Anderling stond al achter Harry klaar om hem mee naar Perkamentus te nemen. Toen Harry hem aan haar wilde geven, vloog het Perkament uit zijn handen, helemaal naar het uiteinde van de zaal, richting de plaats waar een nog altijd bange Ron stond.  
Iedereen zag het gebeuren, het Perkament verruilde zich voor een raar ding, het leek wel een Dreuzel apperaat, maar dat was het niet! Auw! plots voelde Harry een pijnlijke steek in zijn voorhoofd; zijn litteken!! Dit was het signaal dat Voldemort in de buurt moest zijn, of een of ander vals plan aan het uitvoeren was. Maar wat zou die nu weer geflikt kunnen hebben?? dacht harry.  
  
Inmiddels was er een groot perkament voor in de zaal te zien, de leraren kwamen aan de andere kant van de zaal staan om het goed te kunnen zien. Er verscheen een man in het beeld en Harry Herkende die maar al te goed..  
  
Het was de Herrezen Voldemort..  
  
~*~ Hoe zal dit aflopen?? Binnenkort een vervolg.. 


End file.
